Pretending to Not Pretending
by AlexiaHarker
Summary: What if Finn didn t write Pretending?, what will Rachel do? And what is most important, can the person who wrote the song find the courage to be with Rachel? It happens in 2x22
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This story is Pretending to not Pretending but in English. It´s because I´m studying English and I love writing so who better that persons who speak English to see my mistakes and delight them with stories?**

**So, this one happens in the Nationals of New York, in the second season.**

**N/A: There is Faberry and Finn is going to be crushed emotionally so I´m sorry for Finn´s fans**

**Glee and its characters don´t belong to me**

* * *

**POV Rachel**

Have you ever committed the big mistake of trusting in someone who failed you before? Because, believe me, you feel the most stupid person in the world, you know why? Because the asshole who deceived me has been the boy I´m… no, the boy I was in love with. The one who has deceived me has been Finn Hudson

Suddenly I heard the door of the room being opened. The Glee´s members were coming in, happy of having a rest.

But their faces were changing when they saw mine, surely for the tears and for how angry I had to be. From all of them I just noticed on two. Quinn´s and Finn´s. Quinn looked like more worried than the others and… I can say that she wanted to come and hug me. Finn was worried too, but I think I could see fear in his eyes.

-**What´s wrong Berry?**-asked Santana. I couldn´t help laughing with sarcasm. From all the people is Santana, Santana Lopez! Ja ja ja… Maybe Brittany was right and Santana has a heart.

-**Would you mind do something for me Santana?**-she thought a few seconds and nodded-**I want you to watch the leaves of paper of these notebooks.**

The Latin looked at me like I was crazy, but she took both notebooks and opened them to see the leaves-**There is nothing in the leaves, these are blank, what the hell is all this?**-said angry. I just went to her and I passed her the sheet with the song _Pretending_

-**I want you to tell me of what notebook it is this leave of paper**-I asked her. Santana took the leaf and compared with the notebooks. I heard to someone moving towards the door.

I wasn´t surprised when I saw it was Finn

-**WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU GOING?!-**I shouted with all my strength. Not just Finn was scared; everyone were scared of my scream

-**I-I went t-to the bathroom**-he answered. I walked to Puck and asked him not to let Finn go, as much as he complains. Puck was surprised for what I asked him to do but he nodded anyway, after all I´m his Jew Bro. He likes me more than Finn.

-**I don´t give a shit, you won´t move from here!-**I shouted him again. I turned around and approached Santana-**Did you compare them?-**

-**Ehh, y-yes. Yes I did**-

-**From what notebook is the song?-**she pointed the one with checkered, just like I expected-**Thank you so much for your help Santana. Now I would like you to keep an eye on Finn because I´m completely sure that when I do this he´ll try to run away**-I told her. She must have thought that I was crazy, but a few seconds after, she had a devilish smile on her face and went gladly to the door, waiting with eager-**Well, whose is this notebook?-**

All looked at each other for minutes. Then Quinn raised her hand and I smiled when I saw her so nervous. She was so adorable.

-**Could you come here please?-**she nodded and approached to me. I gave her the notebook and asked to wait a moment. After that I took the other notebook and made the same question.

However, everything happened so fast

Finn tried to walk out the door but Puck caught him from behind whereas Santana was in front of the door, waiting for him to kick his ass. After a few tries more Sam helped Puck and they were able to sit him on the bed and got him immobilized. He was screaming things like "Let me go!"; "Are you crazy?"; "Leave me alone!"

It had to take minutes until he was too tired to resist. I took two steps towards him but suddenly an hand was on my arm. I turned around and saw that Quinn was looking at me, begging with those beautiful hazel eyes to not go with him

-**It´s all right, nothing bad is going to happen**-I assured her. She stilled looking at me until she loosened her grip on my arm. But her hand went to mine; she gave me a squeeze and came nearer to me

-**Be careful, I don´t trust him**-she told me worried. I felt happy seeing how worried was for me and I gave a squeeze back.

-**Don´t worry everyone is here and if something happens, you can always send Santana. I´m sure that she´ll love to kick his ass**-I suggested. Quinn chuckled and moved aside although not too far

Then I went towards Finn with his notebook on my hand. He was scared and tired

-**You didn´t write the song **_**Pretending,**_** it was Quinn**-there were gasps from the others but I didn´t care-**Do you know what hurt me the most? Yesterday I liked that "date" that we had and, although I told you I couldn´t be with you, deep inside I wished that you would sing to me or you would woo me and we would be together again like we always do**-I took a deep breath, held my tears and my desire for slap him. I couldn´t weaken, not now that I have gathered the courage to finish this farce-**But this is too much. Did you really think that lying to get me has been the right thing? And not only to me, but everyone else! You have treated me like a fool Finn. You say that you love me, but you are just a big child who believes that can do whatever he wants and thinks that he can be always forgiven when you are a fucking selfish!**-I screamed with anger. He looked like he wanted to cry and say something but I didn´t let him. No more excuses –**Do you know the best? You always say that Quinn is a manipulator, liar and heartless bitch. Nevertheless, it results that you were wrong, you know why? Because she preferred to remain silent rather say the truth. She wanted us to sing that song which she has put her feelings and her heart. But she chose my happiness even knowing that you and I would finish together and she heartbroken. The one who has no heart or feelings are you Finn because, from what I see, breaking up with someone at a funeral is typical of someone who has no brain or heart. The one who has thought lying to me and basing our relationship has been you Finn. And the one who has been manipulating Quinn and me for this two years like we were toys that you couldn´t let take you off has been YOU!-**I finished throwing the notebook to his lap.

I calmed down for a seconds and decided to get it over this-**In short, for this to remain settled I´ll tell you, loud and clear, so it gels into that big head of yours: it´s over. No more second chances or excuses, it´s all over. From now we´re just captains of Glee and acquaintances. It´s time to move on and to forget about this stupid schoolgirl fantasy and get it right. It´s time to focus in what I want and not in what should happen**-

When I finished I got back with Quinn. She had tears in her eyes and she was looking at me as I was only thing in the room

-**It´s a beautiful song you have written Quinn. I´m truly sorry for this and if you want we can sing it together or like you want**-I told her with emotion. The problem was that I needed some air; I had to get out of here and put some order to this mess-**If you excuse me, I´m going to take a break. While I´m out, all of you can do anything. I have already finished what I had to do**-and I went out of the room.

What I didn´t know was that, seconds after, someone was following me.

* * *

**Ok so like I said before if you have any advice or there is some problem with an expression I would like you to comment me in the reviews and of course I hope you like it**

**The next chapter will be for tomorrow or the next day after**

**See ya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this story has been incomplete for so long but the last year was full of problems, the worst was when I came out the closet to my family *sigh*. At the end I forgot about the story but, fortunately, things have gone better now so it´s time to move on. Just one more chapter and the story is over**

**The characters are all property of Glee and Fox. They don´t belong to me**

* * *

When did I know about my feelings for Rachel? Mmm… It was when we argued in the auditorium. The objective was to make an original song, but, of course, my big mouth had to ruin everything.

The truth is… I don´t know how or why… but when she came to me asking about Finn and wanted to know my relationship with him…I never knew what got into me, but I just wanted to kiss her again and again until our lungs burnt by lack of oxygen. Just me and her; not Finn between us.

And that´s what scares me most.

Nowadays being gay it´s not unusual, but if you would live in a place like Lima you´d think twice before say it. My life has already been too screwed; full of complications and of experiences like being pregnant at sixteen, kicked out of my own home, staying at the bottom of the social pyramid and cheating all my boyfriends.

Well, imagine adding that list to be in love with Rachel Berry.

-**Q, what are you waiting for?**-I heard Santana´s voice. She was signaling the door with her eyes and hands

-**What are you talking about?**-I asked confused. Suddenly Santana looked like she wanted to kill me but Britt was there to save me

-**What** **San´s been trying to say is that you should go after Rachel. She looked very upset**-

Shit! I should have the prize to the most stupid of the year. I handed my notebook to Britt and ran after Rachel.

I´m sure Rachel is in a restroom. How do I know it? Because our most important moments have happened in restrooms. When one of us is in a restroom the other of us goes there, like some kind of force pushed us to stay together in that place. I hope not to slap her again. I felt like a monster when I did in the Prom.

Finally, I arrived to the nearest restroom, but before taking the handle of the door I stopped myself to think about what I was going to say. The scene was developing before my eyes: "Hey Rachel, I know it´s not the best moment but I need to tell you that I love you and, although I made your life a hell and I´ve been a bitch with you, I would like you to go out on a date with me"… And I thought that Finn was the moron.

After thinking for minutes I made a decision; this time I was going to be brave and show her my feelings for her, with acts if it was necessary

Before I could stop myself I was inside the restroom. Like I expected, Rachel was already there, drying her face in front of the mirror. I got in and, when the door closed, Rachel looked up my direction and yelled surprised.

It was impossible not to laugh with that, I couldn´t help it. And the best part was that Rachel laughed too. How I loved that laugh.

-**Are** **you so easily to scare Berry?**-I asked. She laughed again.

And, was she blushing?

-**Yes, it´s true. More than once my fathers have made me watch horror movies with them so they could laugh at me. Mostly I´ve finished screaming on the floor. There was once, when we were watching the Shining and I screamed so loud that our neighbor came to see if something happened. Oh! And that one with The Exorcist…**-and she kept rambling about horror movies as I was seeing her.

It´s weird, you know. When I met her I saw her rambling very annoying, but now I like a lot. She´s so adorable and I want to hug her so much, maybe forever…

No, I can´t do that now

-**Rachel, about the song**-I began to explain. Suddenly she was shaking

-**W-wait just, let me ask you a question**-she begged me desperate. I nod at her and took her hands to comfort her. Rachel breathed deep before talking-**That song was f-for me… or for F-Finn?**-she sounded so desperate when she asked me that. There were tears in her eyes. God, someone so beautiful like Rachel couldn´t be crying for someone like me. I couldn´t take it anymore and I pulled her against me.

We were embraced for so long. I don´t know if we were embraced for minutes, hours…Rachel and I were so lost in ourselves that we didn´t care about time. However, all that happiness faded when I felt my dress´ fabric getting wet by Rachel´s tears. It broke my heart to see her crying but I didn´t loosened our embrace.

At the end, Rachel separated from me but her arms were in my waist, keeping the grip. Meanwhile, I was wiping her tears.

-**I-I´m sorry, I got carried away**-sniffed Rachel

-**It´s ok. I know by experience that you get carried away by dramatics situations**-she grinned at me-**And about the song, w-well i-it was for**-But I couldn´t say more. I was too nervous with Rachel looking at me with her beautiful, brown eyes, and her hands on my hips a-and… her lips.

Her kissable lips.

"_I can´t bear it; I need to kiss her NOW_" was what I thought

Rachel must have read my mind because our lips met at the middle; hungry and full of desire.

Oh my god… I had never felt something so amazing before. Her lips were delicious, I couldn´t name the taste… It was just _Rachel…_ and it was driving me crazy.

We kept kissing again and again; the kisses began chaste and gentle, until our tongues took part and our kisses became in pure passion and desire and… maybe love? Her hands went from my waist to my hair as mine went to her waist, tightened our embrace until there was no gap between us. Even moans were heard with each kiss, with each touch.

Our foreheads and eyes kept connected when we separated for air. Her pupils were now darker than before, surely by excitation. We had wide smiles in our mouths and our cheeks were blushing furiously.

-**I´ve been wanting to do that for so long**-I confessed breathless. Rachel´s hands came to my face now, still smiling.

-**Since when?-**

-**Since our fight in the auditorium. I was so angry when you came asking about Finn that... I thought I was angry because you wanted to take Finn away from me when actually I was furious because you preferred him instead of me…**-Rachel opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her, asking her to leave me finish my confession-**After that I was thinking about you all the time, in how beautiful you were whenever you smiled or laughed, in how much I loved seeing you sing or how excited you were every time you talked about Broadway and New York; in how lovely you were with your rants or how childish you were when you did a diva storm-out**.-She laughed with me when I said that last. But, suddenly, I got serious again.-**However I knew that, if at the end you didn´t stay with Finn, you couldn´t be with someone like me**.-Rachel surprised with this.

-**Quinn, how can you say that?-.** Now I was the surprised one

-**Rachel I´ve made your high school years a hell since we met, I´ve thrown you slushies, I-I´ve been a heartless bitch with you, every time you offered me your friendship or help I rejected all of them, I´ve tried to pull you d-down so many times. A-And I even slapped you!**-I screamed to her in tears. Rachel hugged me as she stroked my hair and kissed my head. I just could let go all what I had inside- **I´m a horrible person Rachel, I-I hurt everyone a-and they l-leave me; my father, Finn, Sam, Brittany, Santana… Beth**-I choked with my tears. Rachel didn´t let me go and kept quiet, listening to me- **I just want somebody to love me b-but I don´t deserve it a-after all what I´ve done-**

Time went by but Rachel was with me all the time, then she wiped my tears and kissed on my forehead, cheeks and lips. - **You´re wrong Quinn. You´re not alone; you are loved! You still have your mom and glee, and I assure you that all of them know how important you are. You just need time and love to see that**. - She assured me with determination. She kept in silence a few seconds, thinking in something carefully, and looked at me; she seemed nervous- **I have to confess that since we met you called my attention, you know? You had all what I wanted: popularity, beauty, quarterback´s girlfriend... Yes, Finn looked like the type of lead man that I had planned for my future, and it was great when we were together, just like in fairytales. But what made me to like you was that you showed us a façade, a mask used so no one could see how you really are, and I was so eager to know who the real Quinn Fabray is, and when I met her I-well, I love her! You´re smart, beautiful inside and out, you have an amazing and sexy voice**-I only could blush with her confession and kiss her, leaving us breathless. In her eyes there was want but she had to refrain it to keep her confession. – **You worry for people that you love; you gave your daughter in adoption so she had a better life; you opened my eyes that day in the auditorium to follow my dreams; you helped me to understand that I don´t need Finn. And the best is**\- She cupped my face with her hands and looked at me with so much love that I was crying again. – **that you were able to write that amazing and beautiful song about how you felt and instead of telling me it was yours you preferred being quiet and let Finn says it was his because you knew that I liked him. All those things make you a great person Quinn, and I´d like to be with you, to know you better, to be there when you feel alone, to hug you, to love you, to kiss you… W-Well, just if y-you want to, because I know that you d-don´t like to be vulnerable with these feelings, and you´re scared of being hurt, but I swear to you that I won´t let you down and I´ll do whatever it takes to make you happy and**-

In that moment I thought I could die happy and my heart beated so fast that I was afraid of dying in a heart attack. Finally someone loves me, someone who wanted to be with me for who I am; not for being captain of the cheerios; not for being daddy´s good and Christian girl; not for being the girlfriend that my boyfriends expected me to be. So I kissed her with all my love, once more with my arms on her waist and her arms on my neck.

We were so involved in that moment that we didn´t hear someone coming in the restroom.

-**Yay Quinn! Now that Rachie and you are girlfriends we can go out in double dates, singing songs in glee, making parties together, preparing presents for our girlfriends**-

Rachel and I pulled apart smiling widely and we began to fix our clothes and hair while Britt kept rambling ideas about us. When we finished I interlaced our fingers and followed Britt to the glee´s room.

When we were in front of the door I decided to do something very important.

-**B, could you give us a minute, please?-**I asked her. She nodded happily and went into the room. Rachel watched me with worry in her eyes.

-**Listen, if you are scared of them by our feelings for each other I´ll understand, we can wait**\- I shut her up with a chaste kiss and smiled her when we separated.

-**I´m okay Rach, I just need to ask you this properly**-

-**We are too young to the marriage Quinn, we haven´t even been in a date yet**-She teased me. I chuckled with her though the idea of marriage with Rachel... it seemed so perfect.

-**You´ll have to wait a few years for that, sweetheart**-I told her with determination. She looked at me with tears and a wide smile on her face. Then she wrapped me in a hug and I took advantage of our closeness to whisper in her ear- **Rachel Barbra Berry, would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?-**

Rachel pulled apart with a smile able to light up the whole world and nodded with happiness and excitement. We kissed to seal our relationship, our tongues exploring inside each other´s mouths.

-**Ay Dios mío! And I thought that Finn naked was horrible; please Q stop making out with Berry or I´ll throw up**.-

We separated laughing and entered into the room with S in row; making noises of throwing up. But I saw her smiling at me behind those noises.

Maybe things will be hard for us. Maybe our relationship is not what the world expects, and surely many of them will be against us. But when I see Rachel smiling and looking at me with so much love it gives me strength. As Rachel is with me and loving me I don´t care what they are going to say.

Pretending is over.

It´s time to be happy.


End file.
